The Lost One (Halloween RP)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Gothic Halloween Horror OCs The Lost One (Halloween RP) 44 Comments EnchantedDeath EnchantedDeath @A_Random_Hyder 10 months ago On September 23rd 1882 a young girl named Edith 'Tonks' Taylor went missing in the night. People start to believe that something darker is going on here. After a whole month of searching, Scotland Yard find something very disturbing that only one person can answer. So mainly ocs are allowed in this, how many you want but i'll be three of my ocs. First one is Detective James Valentine Butcherson and the other being obviously Tonks then the third is Curtis, another one of my ocs. Please comment and i'll reply asap! Recommend 1 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 10 months ago (hello EnchantedDeath Welcome to TRPS! If you're planning on making a character may I have you fill out a short questionnaire so we can make them a wikia page? If you have any questions feel free to ask anyone as they'll be able to help you and if not, call someone over who can. I hope you enjoy your time with us and happy Role-playing! :D Here you are! And feel free to check out the other character pages on the wikia for examples on what to put!) What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from you're character? What do they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else I should know about this character? 2 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited What's your character's full name? Well, there full name is Edith 'Tonks' Taylor whilst the one she possesses is called Curtis Frederick Smith What's your favorite quote from you're character? "Don't underestimate me.. i'm not what you think i am."-Tonks "Ghosts? Where?!"-Curtis What do they look like and what's their personality like? They have brown hair and mixed eyes (Blue and green), whilst wearing a dark green dress and a dark crimson cardigan. Her personality is: Stubborn, rude yet can act kind, sarcastic and fierce. Curtis has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is shy, brave, curious and ambitious. What's their backstory before they came to the society? Tonks was from a poor family that always put aside when she was a child, always mistreated. When she was around 10, something disastrous happened to her. She was murdered. Somehow, she had risen from her grave as a ghost, yet has possessed a boy named Curtis (A chimney sweeper) so that she can get around. Sometimes, she will control him yet other times she'll let the boy be. Both Curtis and Tonks have a strong bond that can't be broken. Curtis happened to receive an invitation from the society, like the Lodgers had received in there first time in the society. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? No, because i don't want to copyright anyone and i can draw traditionally but i don't have a decent enough phone that can connect to the things i need it to.. so.. Do they have any nicknames? Curtis' nickname is Ghost Boy, due to him being able to see so many paranormal things, and Edith's is Tonks, she was given it by her family. What do they study at the society? Curtis studies about the paranormal whilst Tonks studies about supernatural phenomena. Do they have any jobs? Well, Curtis works as a chimney sweeper but Tonks can't work as she's a ghost so- What is their age? Tonks is 24 whilst Curtis is 18 Are they human? If not what are they? Tonks is a ghost whilst Curtis is a human. Are they single, dating someone, or married? Both are single What's their height? Curtis would be 5'9 whilst Tonks is 5'4 What's their weight? Umm.. i dunno really ^^' Anything else I should know about this character? Both of them are one character, but not like Henry and Edward and that stuff.. It's just Tonks is possessing Curtis without anyone knowing. Tonks can sometimes appear beside Curtis, but Tonks has decided to not show her face to anyone yet. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago This looks really good! You did a marvelous job of filling everything out--and don't worry about the weight, it's not terribly important. XD The only thing is that the reference to Sabrina's Henry Jekyll in their backstory/reasons for coming to the society (The "So, anyway, Curtis was one day called to the society due to him seeing something whilst he was on the roof of some rich person's home. Apparently, he had seen something paranormal. That's when Henry etc decided to keep him around, they thought that he'd be helpful in some studies about paranormal activity." part) is sort of the controlling of Sabrina's Henry Jekyll that we try to avoid as much as possible, for we don't know how that character would truly react in such situations as he isn't created by any of us here. It's perfectly okay to say that your character simply heard of the Society and wandered by, or perhaps merely received the same sort of general invitation that other Lodgers have gotten, but anything more should be avoided. In addition, having all the Lodgers arrive in a somewhat similar means allows for an easier time of introducing them to people and getting them settled in. We generally do an introduction discussion where the new person approaches the door to the Society and various people can greet them and show them around. (Here are a couple examples of that, if you're uncertain on the format: https://disqus.com/home/dis... https://disqus.com/home/dis... Other than the use of Sabrina's Dr. Henry Jekyll in their backstory, it looks like you're ready to post an intro, once you write the approaching the Society bit! •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago • edited Alright! I'll try edit it so that it's like the same sort of invitation the other lodgers got! Thanks for this ^^ Also, for the intro, is it sort of like a roleplay intro? If so, then i'll probably do it quite detailed as when i'm roleplaying i go quite into detail by accident ^^ •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Yep! It's like a roleplay introduction that introduces your character, adn then people reply to it with their own so everyone gets to know one antoher. You can go into as much or as little detail as you wish, provided that it gets the needed meaning across. ^-^ We've plenty of different writing styles here, so write however you feel most comfortable! •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Thank you! Would i be able to do it now? •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago You might want to make a new discussion but I can't see why you couldn't introduce your character now :> 2 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath ATasteForVintages • 10 months ago Okie :3 Thank you all for helping me with this ^^ •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Of course! You can simply edit the above discussion to add it in, if you'd like, or make a new discussion as ATasteForVintages suggested below. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Hey so, I love your introduction! :D It really gives off a vibe of what sort of characters the two people are—the only thing is that, it doesn’t really introduce them to the Society. Generally in the introduction of characters who are going to study at the Society, they come to the front door and a current Lodger (or a few Lodgers) let them in so they can get registered. When you have your character in a place rather distant from the Society, it becomes difficult for people to interact with them, as some Lodgers don’t like to leave the building, and even if they do leave, they won’t know your character wants to go to the Society and thus may just pass them by. But other than that, I liked the personality of it! •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Sorry.. It's just i would've let my character into the Society after the next replying thing.. It's just i'm used to any of my ocs being introduced to places very gradually.. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago That’s understandable, it’s just a bit tricky for people to write a response if you haven’t put down something for their character to react to yet. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago • edited Alright! ^^ •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Perhaps you should keep what you have so far but add more onto it so that whichever character is going to join the Society ends up at its door? •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Okay! I might just do that ^^ •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 10 months ago • edited Heyyyy really nice to see more people taking interest in the forum, you must be new here! Really appreciate the enthusiasm but how we run our roleplays is a little different. In the first place, we try to avoid using Sabrina's characters because it's not fair to the other players and it can cause serious problems when people take over characters like Jekyll. We do sometimes see minor characters though. ( I made an account for Mr. Pennebrygg if you're interested in using it ) However we generally don't impose limits to the amounts of characters our players use. Especially in quests like this one, it's not uncommon to see trios and quartets. If you have any questions, you can contact our moderator Mz. Hyde and she'll get back to you as soon as possible And if you're interested in connecting with our other Lodgers, be sure to pay this year's Spooky event a visit! https://disqus.com/home/dis... 2 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath ATasteForVintages • 10 months ago Thanks! Sorry about it all.. just not used to this still as i'm used to the little harsher rules that Amino had. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Greetings and welcome to the forum! :D ATasteForVintages already covered this pretty well, but here on the forum we usually avoid using Sabrina’s characters as much as possible to prevent a single writer from holding an unfair advantage over the others, as well as the fact that they do belong to Sabrina and it doesn’t feel right for someone to simply take all of her hard work for their own. Again, ATasteForVintages mentioned this, but discussions posted on the forum are generally for group roleplays open to nearly every character, though there are a few exceptions here and there, and in the spirit of creative writing, we don’t like to put limitations on how people interact with stories. Another important detail to know is that the stories here are rather canon based, meaning that there’s overarching storylines and short and long term consequences for nearly every rp written. For this reason, we try to keep the intoduction of new characters rather formulaic, so as not to lose track of all who join—If you wish for your character to become a longtime member of the forum, it’d be a great help if you could fill out the questionnaire MillieGriffin posted below and post it in a new discussion, along with some writing describing your character’s approach to the Society's door so they can be aquatinted with the other characters on the forum. As it’s been said, if you’ve any questions, feel free to ask—I’m always happy to help people join! 3 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago • edited Thanks! Sorry i didn't know about this all, it's just i was used to roleplaying like that. You see, i used to have an app called Amino.. back before my tablet literally broke on me. Thanks for you and ATasteForVintages for pointing out my mistakes though! I hope we can roleplay soon! ^^ 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Think nothing of it! The way we do things here is a little strange, so it often takes some adjusting. It's a pleasure to assist in anyway I can. ^-^ •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago • edited Curtis looked out over the houses as he sat on a rooftop. "See, I 'old you tha' she wouldn't be aroun' any longer, Rhubarb!" He looked at his pet rat. "Tha' girl is better off dead anyways.." He muttered, swinging around his chimney brush. A man in his late 20s early 30s was walking around that night and stopped as he heard Curtis talking. "Didn't you hear, dear boy, that all children must be inside at 8:00pm?" He shouted up to Curtis. The man wore a grey trench coat with a blue scarf. His hair was auburn whilst his eyes were a dark green. Curtis wasn't paying attention, so the man decided to repeat himself "Did you hear what i said boy? I said--" "For god's sake i 'eard! I don't 'ave a place you blimmin' idiot! Consider tha' before you go yellin' at every kid on these streets!!" Curtis yelled back, jumping from roof to roof to run off from this man. "Guess he doesn't like rich people or being told what to do..." The man muttered. This was Detective James Butcherson, second best detective in the east end.. yet he didn't come from the east end. Infact, he was from the richer parts of London. That's why he sounded more posh. Curtis arrived at a tall looking building, seemingly he thought it was a mansion. He got out his letter from his torn jacket and gulped and walked up to the doors and knocked on them. He was never good with introducing himself after his mother died. He never knew his father. To him, his father was dead. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((Hey there, I'm working on a response now! :D Normally a character of mine who's the day-manager of the Society would answer the door, but unfortunately, since Curtis is arriving so late, she isn't around, so I'll be using someone else. ^-^ Oh, and I was curious--does Curtis look younger than he actually is?)) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((I guess, he looks more 13/14. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((Oh wow! That's pretty young looking for 5'9"; I'll have to keep that in mind while responding.)) 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago • edited ((Wait... I forgot how old i made him hh- Ah right i meant 15/16 due to him being 18 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((Okay, that makes sense! So only 2-3 years younger than he actually is?)) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Yeah i guess ^^ •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago For a moment, there was no response. Then, there came the sound of approaching steps and the door swung open to reveal a woman a little taller than he with angular features and brown, almost black hair that fell just to her shoulders in a wave. She wore a pair of dark grey pants and a white button-down shirt, the latter untucked. "What business do you have here?" She asked with an air of disinterest, leaning against the door frame, her icy-blue gaze sharp as she examined him. 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Curtis gulped, he was never good at talking to people. "Well uh... i.... go' a um... invitation... to uh... come visi' this place. It's jus' in the day i'm sorta workin'.. like... chimney sweep.. y'know.." He said quietly, whilst he avoided eye contact with her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Her jaw tightened almost imperceptibly as he spoke, then relaxed as she exhaled in a heavy ‘Hmp’ when he’d finished, looking him over once more. “Are you or are you not trying to join the Society?” This time, there was subtle a trace of impatience to her voice. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Curtis looked at her "I guess i am..?" He replied, he looked pretty scared. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago "Then hand over your letter," She said, reaching out to receive it from him, "And I'll make certain." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago Curtis handed over the letter and looked behind him as he heard a whisper. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((Would the whisper be audible to my character?)) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((It was more towards Curtis. It was basically Edith saying something.. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago ((I thought that might be the case—so that’s a no, then, on the hearing?)) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Yeah guess so? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago • edited The woman gave the writing a brief, apathetic glance before returning her attention to the person it referred to. "Name and area of study?" •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "Curtis Smith and my area of study is the paranormal!" Curtis said with confidence. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago “Any specific branch, Smith?” She asked, appearing rather unimpressed as she handed back the letter. ((Apologies for her, she’s not the cheeriest. ^^’)) •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((It's fine ^^ Curtis really had no clue, but looked to his side as he saw the one who possessed him, Tonks.. or Edith Taylor. A girl that had gone missing a long time ago. "Just go with what you think is right.." She whispered whilst she stood beside him. She was a ghost, but never appeared to people except from the one she possessed. Curtis looked back at the woman. "Well.. How about paranormal mysteries?" He asked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Her cold eyes narrowed at his response. "Define 'paranormal mysteries', Mr. Smith," She said, folding her arms across her chest, "There are many types." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "More mysteries which were left to ro'.. Like uh... The one about Edith Taylor. She disappeared long before, apparently snatched by a ghost. The last note she ever wrote was to her parents saying tha' somethin' was comin' for her. Still left unsolved. Being as i'm well.. psychic.. I could be able to solve these mysteries.. or atleas' make a conclusion.." Curtis explained. •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago If possible, the woman's tone seemed to grow chillier still. "It sounds like you're more suited to detective work than a lab, Mr. Smith," She observed a little stiffly, regarding him with something akin to wariness, "Though I would love to hear about this psychic power of yours." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy